Forgiveness
by whitetigerwolf
Summary: After the war with Kronos, as the Olympians decide what to do with the demigods that betrayed them, one, Narita Kaiyo, daughter of Apollo, makes a decision. M for the ending. THIS IS NOT A HAPPY STORY. It is sad and I cried as I wrote it. One-Shot, COMPLETE.


**I Do Not Own Percy Jackson.**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Narita Kaiyo was gathered with her fellow half-blood traitors. Each one of the demigods she stood with had turned on Olympus and joined Kronos for one-reason or another.

"Swear on the River Styx that you will never again bear arms against Olympus, and you will be allowed to leave and return to your previous lives," Zeus announced, looking down at them.

One by one, each demigod was given the chance to swear the oath Zeus demanded. Each one did, until it was Kaiyo's turn.

"Narita Kaiyo, daughter of Apollo, will you take the oath?" Zeus asked.

Kaiyo looked around at the gathered council, and the eager face of her father, before standing taller. "Many years ago, my grandfather, Narita Ryu, Oyabun of the Narita-kai, made a deal with Murata Yoshi, Oyabun of the Murata-gumi. The deal was that his daughter, Narita Oki, would marry Murata Sho, Yoshi's eldest son and heir. This marriage would unite the two families and bring peace between them. Then Apollo seduced and impregnated my mother, sullying her honor, and the honor of my grandfather, and breaking the agreement."

"Grandfather would not harm his grandchild, me," Kaiyo continued. "When I was developed enough, he personally cut me from Oki's womb, and left my mother to die as punishment. He named me Kaiyo, forgiveness, for this reason."

"For thirteen years, Grandfather raised me, and taught me to defend myself. Shortly after my birthday, a satyr found me, and brought me to Camp Half-Blood. I discovered that my father was Apollo, and that he had essentially knocked up my mother and left her to her fate. While I was away, Grandfather was killed. He left me a letter, explaining how my mother had died, and explaining how he hoped for my forgiveness."

"This is something I could not give him. He murdered my mother, his own daughter, because she had dishonored him. And this is not something I can give Olympus, for it was Apollo that caused this dishonor. And it was your laws, Zeus, which prevented him from interfering." She took a deep breath. "I will not give this oath, and I will not accept your punishment."

From within the folds of her clothes, Kaiyo pulled a tantō blade she had concealed from her captors. Before anyone could react, she plunged the knife into her stomach, looking directly at her father.

Apollo burst from his chair to his daughter's side. The god of healing was crushed to find that she was already dead.

With tears rolling down his face he removed the knife, and cradled the body of the daughter he failed.

As Apollo grieved for his daughter, his twin sister, Artemis, reached down and picked up the blade. Knowing that it should have taken much longer for her niece to die, she examined the blade.

"It was poisoned," she explained to the room. "There was never any chance Apollo would reach her in time."

Apollo closed his daughter's eyes, and picked her up in his arms. Looking at the rest of the council, he said, "We…I failed my child. Many of our sons and daughters now reside in the underworld because of this war, a war we may have prevented if our behavior was different. Jackson," he nodded towards Poseidon, "already made us promise to claim our children by thirteen. I will not do this, I will claim them, like Athena, the moment they are born. It may not be much, but at least…At least they will know I care."

The god of the sun, then turned to his sister, and held out a hand. "The knife," he requested.

His sister looked at him funny. "Why do you want it?"

"So that I never forget."

His sister handed him the poisoned blade, and after taking it, Apollo turned back to the council. "If there is nothing else, I am going to give my daughter a proper funeral."

When there were no objections, Apollo disappeared in a flash of light to his temple, carrying the body of his favorite daughter.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00

**In case you did not figure out, Kaiyo's grandfather was the head of a Yakuza family (an American one I made-up).**

**I know this isn't really a happy story, but I didn't intend for it to be.**

**Please Review, and Check Out the Challenges in My Forums, and the Stories I have for Adoption under the title: ****_Please Adopt Me!_**


End file.
